


Hands Intertwined

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hope is hopelessly in love, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad but with a happy ending, hand holding, oblivious sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Since Hope could first remember, Lizzie always held her hand during tests.A hizzie fanfic through the years, mostly sticks to canon universe. Inspired by Lizzie's confession of siphoning off Hope to cheat on tests.
Relationships: Hizzie, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Hands Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got some hizzie inspiration from watching the latest Legacies episode and felt like this writing this small fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading :)

The first time it had happened, Hope had been eight. She was nervous for her first ever test at the Salvatore School, spending the whole week studying for her Magical History final. Hope knew she could pass the test with her eyes closed but she couldn’t help the slight turning of her stomach and shaking of her legs at the sight of all those paper tests on the teacher’s desk. 

Right before class started, Lizzie Saltzman entered the classroom like she normally did, with her dramatic flair and bouncing blonde hair. 

Hope would never admit it but sometimes she stared at Lizzie’s hair during class from her seat in the back. Lizzie always sat in the front which gave Hope the perfect view to memorize the exact shade of platinum her hair was. She knew it was weird to do but history class bored her when she practically knew everything already from her family. 

However, that day took a strange turn of events.

Hope expected Lizzie to flounce into her front row seat as usual but instead the girl walked down the rows of seats, catching a few curious and strange looks. Lizzie walked past each row with her head held high until suddenly she was approaching the last row.

The last row where only Hope and a few other loners sat just passing the time till they could retreat back to their dorms.

Hope held her breath as Lizzie neared within one foot before quickly dropping into the seat next to hers. The young redhead watched out of the corner of her eye as Lizzie took out a pencil, spare sheet of paper, and organized her part of the table perfectly. 

They didn’t talk at all and Hope kept her eyes trained forward the whole time but she could’ve sworn she saw Lizzie glance at her with those stormy eyes of hers that reminded her of rain clouds. 

Once the tests had been passed out, Hope looked at the first question and practically glowed from how easy it was. As she circled the first answer, she suddenly felt something warm touch her hand.

When she looked down, she saw Lizzie’s hand touching her own. The blonde was still looking at her own test but somehow her hand had wormed its way to Hope’s and interlocked their fingers.

Hope was ready to pull her hand away, weirded out by the sudden physical contact-

But then she noticed how soft Lizzie’s hand was. The skin was smooth and warm and felt like the perfect size against her own as their fingers interlocked perfectly. Hope’s hand looked tanner against the pale white of Lizzie’s but they looked almost perfect just sitting there together so casually, fingers weaving together. 

Hope almost wished she had her sketchbook here to draw the strange hand hold. 

Suddenly, Lizzie gave an obviously fake cough and Hope’s eyes jumped straight back to her test and away from their hands. 

So that’s how it was going to be. 

The redhead kept holding Lizzie’s hand throughout the test, finding her nerves wash away at the warm touch. She finished the test in perfect time for the class to end, confident she passed with flying colors. 

As soon as she was finished, she flipped over her papers and was about to go turn it in when Lizzie pulled her hand away and stood up abruptly. Hope watched as Lizzie gathered her things, walked to the front of the room, and turned in her test without even a glance in Hope’s direction. 

Elizabeth Saltzman was definitely a strange creature but Hope found herself, for the first time, wanting to know more about another person instead of shutting them out.

  
  
  


Hope had expected the handholding to be a one time thing. She figured Lizzie had sensed her nerves and decided to do a small kindness for Hope. 

But at the next test she had a week later, she once again found Lizzie sitting in the seat next to her and immediately holding her hand when they had begun. This time, while it still surprised Hope, it didn’t completely throw her off.

For some reason, Hope felt her chest grow warm at the gesture and held on a little tighter to Lizzie’s soft hand that was just as small as hers.

This hand holding thing happened for every test after that, eventually coming to the point where Hope just immediately opened her hand for Lizzie to take during tests. Most times, Lizzie spoke to Hope, complimenting her or asking her questions and giving Hope that perfect little smile that was all white teeth and doe eyes. 

But Hope never talked back more than just a nod or shake of the head.

Just because they held hands and Lizzie made her feel all warm in her chest didn’t mean they were friends. Hope knew the only people she could count on was her family and not even they were invincible, as she’d come to learn. 

She didn’t want to be friends with Lizzie and she definitely didn’t need to rely on anyone but herself. 

However, this didn’t mean she couldn’t watch Lizzie from afar.

Studying the girl, where she went, who she hung out with, how she acted, made Hope realize something she hadn’t before: her and Lizzie were more alike than she’d thought.

Hope had always thought Lizzie to be one of the most popular girls in the school since she was the headmaster's daughter. Josie was extremely popular, making friends of everyone who walked by, but Lizzie…

The redhead noticed suddenly how lonely Lizzie seemed. For all the blonde’s grandeur, fancy outfits, and arrogance, she didn’t seem to have any friends besides her twin. Lizzie ate meals with Josie and Josie’s friends quickly before disappearing to the library or her dorm, she didn’t talk to anyone in the halls, and always strutted around with her head high but no friend in sight. 

It wasn’t like Lizzie didn’t try to make friends with others, but everyone just seemed to distance from her as if she had a curse. Hope didn’t understand why but Lizzie seemed to be as alone as her.

Even though Hope didn’t want to be friends with Lizzie, when the next test came by Hope made sure to hold Lizzie’s hand just a little tighter.

  
  
  


When Hope was 14, Lizzie stopped sitting next to her and holding her hand during tests. She had stopped trying to talk to her or meet her eye across the hallway or before the test with that smile of hers.

The sudden rift happened right after spring break. Hope had gone to class with red eyes and a pink nose from the pain of the recent fire in her room and all she had wanted in the moment was for Lizzie to come hold her hand even if just for an hour. 

But when Lizzie entered the classroom she simply sat in her usual front row seat and ignored Hope entirely.

That was the first test Hope ever failed because she was too busy staring at the back of Lizzie’s head to even answer a question. Those platinum curls held so many mysteries and Hope couldn’t even wrap her mind around the answer to the spell for making something float. 

Why did test answers matter when it felt like her heart was being crushed by a hammer?

After the class ended, Hope quickly gathered her things and before Lizzie could even stand from her desk Hope was rounding on her. The redhead, despite being considerably shorter, stood as confidently as if she were 6 feet tall.

“What are you doing?” 

Lizzie responded with a withering glare. “Did you need me to hold your hand during the test, Mikaelson?” The way she said the words was as cold as icicles and as blazing as a fire. The pure coldness sent chills down Hope’s back.

“Is…” Hope started, finding her voice wavering despite her previous confidence. “Is everything ok?” 

For a second, Lizzie’s stone cold eyes filtered with enough hurt to send stabbing pain through Hope’s heart. 

“Why would you care?” 

Before Hope could question what she meant, the blonde was gathering her bag and practically running out of the room, her curls bouncing behind her. Just as fast as Hope had approached, Lizzie was gone and leaving behind the scent of her sweet perfume.

Hope looked wide eyed at the door and knew in that moment she was truly, truly alone again. Her hand had never felt colder.

  
  
  


When Hope was 17, many things became clear. 

First: the reason Lizzie had begun hating her was because of the rumors and Josie which Hope had never even known about.

This fact seemed to change everything Hope knew. All those years wondering what had happened, staring at the back of these platinum curls, being the recipient of snarky comments and glares. 

It was strange being Lizzie’s friend after all these years of hatred and confusion. Everytime Lizzie waited for Hope outside her classes, hugged her, shared a smile or smirk, Hope felt that familiar old warmth across her chest. 

It was that toothy smile, the one that crinkled the sides of Lizzie’s stormy doe eyes and seemed brighter than street lights at midnight. That was the reason for these damn butterflies and blushes and sweaty palms whenever she was in the blonde’s presence.

Yes, she had feelings for Lizzie now. Sue her. 

It was impossible to be around the blonde, to really know her, and not have feelings. Lizzie was so perfect and imperfect in every way. She was the kind of person that stuck things out and stayed through the thick and thin.

That’s what Hope needed. Someone that stuck around. 

And despite everything that had happened between them, Lizzie was the most loyal person in Hope’s life. She was there for Hope no matter what, both a shoulder to cry on and a person to bring out her illusive smile. 

Really, all Hope wanted to do in Lizzie’s presence was smile.

The second thing that became clear: the reason Lizzie used to hold Hope’s hand was so she could siphon and cheat on tests. 

This point made a lot of sense upon thinking about it but part of Hope felt a little crushed at the fact that that was the only reason Lizzie had always held her hand. Did that mean the blonde hadn’t felt that same warmness in her chest? Hadn’t continued holding Hope’s hand because it felt nice and comforting? 

Whenever Hope thought about it, she quickly brushed away the thoughts. She’s learned that dwelling in the past was never good, so why should she start now? She just always reminded herself that even if Lizzie had never returned Hope’s feelings, at least they were friends. If they couldn’t be together, at least Hope could have the blonde in her life in some way. 

No matter how much it hurt. 

The next time Lizzie held Hope’s hand, it was during a Chemistry of Magic test. 

Hope sat at her table, waiting for the teacher to pass the tests around. And, once again, Lizzie walked in right on time with her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders and usual flair-filled walk. 

With a few strides of her exceptionally long legs (Lizzie was wearing a skirt today, how could Hope not look?), Lizzie was quickly sitting in the seat next to Hope’s. She looked confident as she glanced at Hope and gave her usual Lizzie smirk.

Hope gave a cheeky smile back before suddenly the tests were landing in front of them and the time had begun. 

Everything was fine until five minutes in.

The redhead was answering question 2, having a hard time deciding which answer to choose, when Lizzie’s hand slightly moved. Of course, this drew Hope’s attention as she watched Lizzie’s hand move towards Hope inch by inch. 

As if by muscle memory, Hope opened her hand up and Lizzie’s clasped onto it. Her skin was so soft and warm against Hope’s, their hands bigger since the last time they’d done this but still fitting ever so perfectly.

Their fingers were like puzzle pieces as they weaved together. Lizzie’s hands were a little longer than Hope’s but somehow were the perfect length against her hand. Lizzie’s thumb immediately started rubbing circles on Hope’s skin and Hope almost felt her eyes start closing at the comforting gesture. 

The tribrid quickly snapped out of the trance, however, when she heard a witch sneeze across the room. She just held Lizzie’s hand tighter and went back to her test. 

There was one thing that confused Hope though. 

Her and Lizzie had spent the whole week studying together. Lizzie knew everything Hope knew if not more. The blonde was an expert in this class and was practically just tutoring Hope through each study session so why would she need to siphon off Hope and cheat? 

It didn’t make sense, but Hope didn’t say anything. If Lizzie needed help, Hope would be there for her. So they both continued with their tests until the time ran out, both of them turning in the papers with confidence and butterflies in their stomachs.

Later that night, Hope and Lizzie were watching netflix in Hope’s room when Hope decided to voice the question that had been on her mind all day. 

“So…” Hope started. Lizzie immediately turned her head to look at Hope and the tribrid noticed just how close they were. She could feel Lizzie’s warm breath on her cheek and count each dark eyelash surrounding her blue eyes. “Why did you need to cheat on the test today? You’re way smarter in Chemistry of Magic than I am.” 

Lizzie looked confused for a moment. “I didn’t cheat.” 

Hope hadn’t expected those words.

She raised an eyebrow, briefly wondering if she’d made up the whole hand hold in some pathetic crush-filled illusion. “But...you held my hand.” 

The blonde’s eyes immediately went wide, as if she’d forgotten the whole exchange.

“Oh, I...there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that.” Hope waited for Lizzie to expand on her words but she seemed to be coming up with the explanation on the spot. “I-well, you see, my hands were feeling really cold and you’re a werewolf so you’re always really warm. And being cold was distracting me from the test- and you know how important it is to be focused…”

Hope narrowed her eyes at the flustered girl next to her. Lizzie’s cheeks were red and she stumbled over her words as she searched for her explanation. 

It was adorable to watch. 

“So you just wanted to hold my hand?” Hope’s smile grew as Lizzie’s cheeks got even redder.

However, after a minute, Lizzie nodded and lowered her eyes. She knew there was no way out of this hole she’d put herself in. 

“I mean, your hand is really soft and warm and...I missed holding your hand.” Lizzie practically muttered the words, Hope only being able to pick up on them because of her tribrid hearing. “Is that ok?”

Lizzie looked up suddenly, ocean blue meeting stormy blue. There was fear in her eyes as she gauged Hope’s reaction. It looked like she was preparing herself for a rejection, for Hope to jump off the bed and yell at Lizzie for daring to hold her hand. Hope knew the blonde had faced rejection from most people in her life and had faced just as much heartbreak. The pain in her eyes was real and Hope just wanted to wipe that pain and fear away and replace it with love.

Because love was everything Lizzie deserved. 

Taking a chance, Hope raised her hand and softly touched Lizzie’s face. Lizzie immediately leaned into the touch as Hope’s fingers traced over her high cheekbones, the side of her cheeks, the round yet sharp edges of her jaw. 

“Can I kiss you?” the words were out before Hope could stop them.

Lizzie took a sharp inhale of breath, her eyes widening at the words. 

However, just as Hope was about to scramble away and apologize, Lizzie moved forward and captured Hope’s lips on her own. 

It was unexpected and sloppy but Hope couldn’t find herself to care. She felt like lightning was shooting through her body, setting her nerves on end and making chills run down her spine. It was spine tingling and everywhere Lizzie’s hands landed was another electric touch.

This is what Hope had wanted ever since she had first held Lizzie’s hand. That electric touch so comforting and warm against her skin. 

Kissing Lizzie was the best thing Hope had ever experienced. The tribrid moved her lips against Lizzie’s and cupped her cheeks so gently, as if the blonde would break under her touch. Lizzie tasted like her strawberry lip gloss and peppermint and Hope wanted to memorize the taste forever. 

When they finally broke apart, they sat with their foreheads still touching. Lizzie let out a small laugh and Hope couldn’t help the smile that immediately crossed her face. Her heart pounded with exhilaration and there was pure warmth inside her chest.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since I first saw you.” Lizzie admitted, her voice now strong and breathy. 

Hope felt her heart skip a beat. “You had a crush on me?” the tribrid moved back so she could see Lizzie’s face fully.

The blonde rolled her eyes but nodded. “Why do you think I kept holding your hand for each test? The first time was to cheat because I hadn’t studied for the test but all the rest…I just liked holding your hand. You were always pushing me away but that was the only time you ever let me close.” 

Hope felt both guilt and love flood her body but she pushed the guilt down. It didn’t matter what had happened in the past, all that mattered was where they were now. 

“Well, I think I always had a crush on you, too. When you stopped liking me...it destroyed me.”

Lizzie moved forward and pecked Hope on the lips, short but long enough for Hope to feel lightheaded. 

“After everything we’ve been through, I think now is the perfect time to ask: Hope Mikaelson will you be my girlfriend and let me hold your hand all the time, not just during tests?”

The siphoner’s words made Hope’s smile brighten even more, if that were possible. Hope never thought she’d be so sure in anything but in the moment she felt like she was exactly where fate wanted her to be. 

“Of course.” Hope quickly grabbed Lizzie’s hand and interlocked their fingers, admiring the sight of the joined hands. “Now, want to watch another episode?”

As they watched netflix, they found themselves slowly coming closer and closer until they were cuddling like any couple. Lizzie’s skin was warm against her own and Hope just wanted to hold her new girlfriend forever and never let her go. After everything they’d gone through, all the loss, heartbreak, and pain, she was glad that they had finally found their way to each other.

And as Lizzie drifted off to sleep on Hope’s shoulder, their hands still joined together, Hope knew she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, I loved writing it! Please leave comments or kudos, getting feedback always motivates me to write more. Even if you just want to talk about your thoughts on the latest episodes or hizzie, feel free to comment! Thank you for reading and see you next time :)


End file.
